The invention relates to a valve control device for controlling a hydraulic or pneumatic system with several solenoid valves arranged in a valve block, each valve having a magnet coil (solenoid) assigned to it and placed in a coil holder.
An ABS (anti-blocking) system has increasingly become part of the standard equipment in a motor vehicle these days. It allows the braking behavior of each wheel of the motor vehicle to be controlled by an inlet valve and an outlet valve assigned to this wheel, so that a total of eight solenoid valves form a hydraulic system. Additionally, other solenoid valves can be provided for an ASR (anti-slip regulation) system. These solenoid valves are controlled from solenoids through a control electronics system that is generally situated in the passenger cell of the motor vehicle. A disadvantage here is the cable harness required to connect the magnet coils to the control electronics. The solenoids are pushed onto the valve dome provided on the valve block, with the solenoids themselves being located by a coil holder. Since the position of the solenoids is defined by the valve dome, the coil holder must have a high fitting accuracy for the solenoids. Furthermore, the coil holder must ensure that there is sufficient magnetic continuity between each solenoid and the valve block to guarantee a positive response of the valve needles that move in the valve domes.